Bokura Monogatari
by MitsukiSakurazuka
Summary: Arashi - Sakuraiba & Ohmiya - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** [não tem por enquanto]  
**Personagens Principais:** Aiba Masaki, Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun, Ninomiya Kazunari, Ohno Satoshi

**Secundários:** Tegoshi Yuya, Masuda Takahisa e outros Johnny's.  
Romance/Yaoi/Drama  
**Censura:** 14 anos

_Nota: Essa é minha primeira fic de boyband...o-o já fiz outras, não muitas, só que de anime. Sou principiante. Desculpem os erros. Estou tentando fazer o melhor. O que vocês acharem que ficou estranho me digam, se tiverem alguma dica aceitarei.  
Adoro receber comentários. Boa leitura_

Atenção: Essa é uma historia fictícia (não me diga) XD~ Não sei se essas pessoas têm algum envolvimento.

**Bokura Monogatari (Nossa historia)**

**Capitulo 1**

O sinal toca para o intervalo, os alunos levantam e saem da sala correndo sem deixar o professor concluir a matéria. Aiba que estava distraído nem escuta o sinal tocar, só percebe que é intervalo por causa do barulho que os alunos fazem quando se levantam e saem correndo. Se espreguiça e levanta devagar, olha para pessoa que está sentada na sua frente que mesmo com o barulho do pessoal não percebeu que o sinal já havia tocado.  
—Oh-chan para de ficar olhando lá pra fora e vamos lanchar — sua voz fez Ohno sair do tranze em que estava.  
Satoshi se levantou e olhou para Aiba que estava sorrindo, então sorriu também.  
— Vamos sim. —Pegou seu lanche, e começou a seguir o Aiba que já começara a andar.  
Assim que Masaki saiu de sala encontrou Sho que estava esperando por eles, já que sua sala ficava em frente.  
—Bom dia Sho-chan! —Aiba disse feliz  
—Bom dia Aiba-chan, bom dia Oh-chan. — O outro respondeu tão animado quanto o loiro.  
—Bom dia. Mas que empolgação é essa de vocês dois? — Ohno perguntou com uma cara de sono.  
—É que eu fico muito feliz que nós cinco estamos estudando no mesmo colégio — respondeu Aiba.  
—É a segunda semana que nos vemos todos os dias, ano passado só nós três que nos víamos. Esse ano estamos todos juntos. Conseguimos cumprir a promessa. —Completou Sakurai.  
Quando eram pequenos os cinco amigos moravam no mesmo condomínio e sempre brincavam juntos no parque. Mas como eles não estudavam no mesmo colégio fizeram uma promessa de que quando eles estivessem no ensino médio iam estudar juntos no colégio masculino de Tókio. Aos poucos eles acabaram se mudando, e assim perderam o contato. A única família que continuou lá era a de Aiba.  
—É a segunda semana que eu não vejo minha família todos os dias — Ohno fez uma cara triste.  
–Você os viu ontem. —disse Sho enquanto começava a andar com os dois para se encontrarem com os outros  
—Sim, mas só vou voltar a ver no final de semana, e hoje ainda é segunda — falou como se fosse a pior coisa que tinha acontecido.  
—Mas Oh-chan, pense pelo lado positivo. Agora que você está morando no dormitório não precisa acordar TÃO cedo para vir ao colégio, antes você demorava umas duas horas para chegar, né? —Aiba tentou confortá-lo — E também todos estamos no dormitório se você se sentir sozinho pode procurar a gente — Ficou sorrindo para o amigo, que logo se animou, não era tão ruim morar no dormitório.  
Subiram as escadas para o terraço, o local que agora era o novo ponto de encontro dos cinco. Assim como aquele parque de suas infâncias era.  
Ninomiya e Jun já estavam lá em cima sentados.  
—Vocês demoraram — resmungou Nino.  
—A gente nem chegou a tanto tempo, Nino.  
—Mas chegamos antes.  
—Deixa de ser reclamam Nino —disse Sho ao se aproximar —Bom dia !  
—Bom dia. —responderam os dois em coro  
Aiba e Ohno os cumprimentaram e sentaram perto dos amigos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Que dia de semana é hoje?  
—Quinta — respondeu Nino—Aiba, não sabe em que dia você está?!  
—Me perdi no tempo — disse o loiro fechando os olhos colocando a mão na cabeça, fazendo uma expressão confusa.  
Era o intervalo do almoço e eles depois de almoçar foram para o seu cantinho, gostavam de ficar ali porque se sentiam em casa.  
Jun levantou-se de repente e começou a caminhar no mesmo lugar, parou bateu o pé no chão. Enquanto isso todos olhavam curiosos para ele, e antes que alguém pudesse perguntar alguma coisa ele já se adiantou.  
—Meu pé ta formigando — disse com uma voz infeliz.  
—Wooo...bate o pé no chão — comentou Sho.  
—Eu já fiz isso...ah ....ta passando — deu mais uma caminhada — Cadê o Ohno?  
—Antes da gente subir ele me viu comer esse docinho e quis comprar também — Sho mostrou o doce que estava comendo.  
—Ah... Entendo — se sentou. Ao olha de novo para a porta do terraço, Ohno apareceu com o doce na mão, todo feliz. Veio caminhando com ele ainda fechado. Sentou, antes que pudesse abrir foi surpreendido por Aiba que o abraçou por cima dos braços impedindo que abri-se o doce, ficou olhando desesperado.  
—Oh-chan! Já estava com saudades... Você demorou muito... —Aiba o abraçava mais forte—agora que estudamos na mesma sala, não consigo ficar muito tempo sem você.  
Jun riu e caiu na brincadeira, também abraçando o Ohno e o impedindo mais ainda de comer o doce. Sho desviou o olhar e ficou olhando para o papel do doce vazio.  
—Que injusto, eu também quero estudar com o Oh-chan! —fez Jun uma voz dengosa.  
Sho levantou-se e começou a andar, percebendo que todos os olhares se voltavam para ele, parou, se virou e sorriu.  
—Só vou jogar esse papel fora. —foi andando e saiu do terraço. A lixeira mais próxima era no andar de baixo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Os dias passaram bem rápido, como todos estavam se divertindo, o primeiro mês de aula passou sem que eles percebessem.  
Era uma quinta depois da aula, todos deixaram o colégio e estavam indo para casa.  
—Aiba-chan — Jun chamou, mas este nem escutou —AIBA ! —O loiro olhou rápido para o Jun.  
—Você não escutou? —disse Nino indignado —Ta andando muito com o Ohno, isso não está te fazendo bem.  
—O que tem eu?  
—Nada, deixa pra lá Ohno  
—Então, como eu ia falando com o Aiba. Você hoje não ia pra casa? — Disse parando — Assim você vai acabar indo com a gente para o dormitório. Sua casa fica pra lá. — apontou Jun para a rua.  
Sho começou a rir  
—Verdade. Aiba-chan presta atenção. Ne, mas por que você vai pra casa hoje?  
—Ou melhor, porque você está no dormitório se sua casa fica a mesma distancia até o colégio? —Aproveitou Nino para perguntar.  
—Meu irmão ligou hoje e disse que a nossa mãe não estava se sentindo bem, como o meu padastro está viajando ele ficou preocupado — na verdade seu irmão nem era tão mais novo assim, só dois anos, mas ele se sentia melhor quando Aiba estava.  
—Ee?! Sério? É algo grave? — Jun pareceu preocupado  
—Acho que não, mas eu vou lá. Ah! E quanto eu estar no dormitório, estou lá para ficar mais perto de vocês — Agarrou o braço do Ohno que estava ao seu lado, este que parecia não estar prestando atenção na conversa, olhou com uma expressão de perdido no tempo. Todos sorriram.  
Sho se aproximou.  
—Ne Aiba-chan, então vai lá,que também estamos preocupados.  
Aiba assentiu com a cabeça. Despediu-se e seguiu seu caminho.  
Chegou no seu prédio, ele tinha só cinco andares. Entrou na portaria. Não era nenhum prédio luxuoso, era simples, mas bem arrumado, limpo e muito aconchegante, típico prédio de classe média.  
Atravessou a portaria, cumprimento o porteiro que sorrindo disse algo como "que estranho te ver aqui durante a semana". Mas Aiba não entendeu muito bem porque ele tinha um sotaque muito forte do interior, apenas sorriu como resposta.  
Subiu pelas escadas mesmo, já que seu andar era o segundo.  
—Tadaima — entrou e foi tirando o sapato.  
—Okaeri — Foi recebido pelo seu irmão  
—Como a mamãe tá, Yuya?  
— Ela ta no quarto descansando. Desculpa te pedir para vir aqui, é que você sabe que a mamãe nunca fica doente. Mas hoje ela estava com um pouco de febre.  
—Que isso Yuya, —bagunçou o cabelo do menor —você pode me ligar sempre que precisar — sorriu para o irmão, que lhe retribuiu com um grande sorriso  
Cuidaram de sua mãe, ela tinha ficado resfriada, logo estaria bem. Mas os dois sempre foram excessivamente preocupados com a mãe, mesmo que quase nunca ela ficasse doente.  
Aiba entrou em seu quarto, que estava todo arrumadinho já que não passava os dias nele. Sentou na sua cama que ficava encostada na parede oposta a parede. Olhou para sua estante de mangas e ficou pensando se leria um antes de dormir ou não. Decidiu não fazer isso, tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Colocou o pijama e foi escovar os dentes.  
Deitou-se, não estava nenhum pouco com sono. Rolou de um lado para o outro da cama. Não conseguia dormir, levantou então para tomar um leite quente, talvez ajudasse. Saindo de seu quarto encontrou seu irmão.  
Tegoshi do seu quarto ouviu o irmão que não podia dormir, e foi ver o que tinha acontecido.  
—Ne...Masaki-niichan...não está conseguindo dormir? — acompanhou o irmão para a cozinha. Este não respondeu, abriu a geladeira e pegou o leite. Colocou numa leiteira e ligou o fogo. Tegoshi se sentou à mesa enquanto o irmão preparava o leite dele. — ainda sente falta da sua ex-namorada?  
Aiba sentou-se à mesa com o seu irmão enquanto esperava. Encostou o cotovelo na mesa e segurou a cabeça. Ficou olhando pra baixo pensativo. Realmente o problema era ela. Sua ex terminou com ele sem mais nem menos, alguns dias antes do começo das aulas. Achou que pudesse superar tudo rápido, mas não conseguia. Sempre se pegava pensando nela. Doía muito. Quando estava com seus amigos conseguia nem que por um momento esquecê-la. Mas quando ficava sozinho, pensava nela.  
Acabara usando Ohno, como meio para esquecê-la. Sempre o abraçava e o tratava com muito carinho. Assim ele tentava suprir a solidão que sentia  
— Acho que sim. — olhou para o irmão — Na verdade eu sinto muita falta dela. Eu a amava de verdade... quero..eu quero que ela volte — sua voz foi falhando até que começou a chorar.  
Tegoshi se levantou e abraçou o irmão.  
—Masaki-niichan — não sabia bem o que falar, mas queria confortar o irmão. O abraçou mais forte. —Não fica assim, eu sei que você a amava, mas se ela foi embora sem lhe dizer nada, ela não o merecia. Quem em sã consciência deixa alguém tão bonito e incrível como você. Você vai achar alguém melhor que ela. — enxugou as lagrimas do irmão. —Agora pare de chorar... quero ver você sorrindo. Você tem amigos maravilhosos que gostam muito de você e que não gostariam de ver-lo assim. Sua família também não quer ver você assim pra baixo.  
Aiba passou a mão no rosto, e tentou sorrir. O irmão estava certo. Não podia ficar daquele jeito. Ela não o merecia mesmo, pelo menos um motivo, ela tinha que ter dado. Tinha que continuar em frente, agora estava com seus amigos novamente. Não tinha que continuar assim. E logo acharia alguém mais especial para ele do que ela já fora.  
Escutaram um barulho, olharam para o fogão e o leite estava transbordando, Aiba levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo com o irmão para desligar o fogão. Tegoshi tirou o leite rapidamente do fogo. Ficaram olhando o desastre que fizeram.  
—Masaki... Você não sabe nem esquentar um leite.  
—Cala a boca — falou brincando com o irmão e os dois começaram a ir.

Correndo pela rua de manhã, o vento frio batia em sua face. Olhou pro relógio. Realmente muito atrasado. Começou a correr mais rápido, quando estava chegando ao colégio viu uma pessoa que ele conhecia correndo também. Conseguiu alcançá-lo  
—Bom dia! —disse quando se aproximou, este olhou para o lado e sorriu.  
—Rápido que o portão vai fechar. —Entraram pelo portão, que o porteiro já começava a fechar.  
Entraram ofegantes na escola. Tiraram os sapatos e pegaram os sapatinhos do colégio.  
—Waaaa~ que bom que deu tempo. —comentou Aiba enquanto colocava o sapato. — Parece que você também dormiu demais, né Sho?  
—Pois é... e nenhum dos outros foram capaz de me acordar, nem o meu companheiro de quarto, maldito Tanaka. Por isso que eu digo que é melhor a gente vir juntos para o colégio, porque se um demorar pra chegar a gente vai ao quarto e o acorda. Assim como tá não da pra saber se a pessoa já foi para o colégio. —Todos ficavam nos dormitórios, mas não dividiam o mesmo quarto, eram quartos duplos e por azar não conseguiram ficar juntos.  
— Já falei isso para o Nino, mas ele disse que não quer ficar esperando para ir ao colégio e que a gente demora muito.  
Foram andando em direção a suas salas juntos.  
—E como sua mãe está Aiba? Ficou cuidando dela a noite toda?  
—Esta bem, é um resfriado. Nada demais. Não, não. É que dormir em casa, na sua própria cama, é tão bom que acabei perdendo a hora. — Nada disse sobre sua ex para nenhum de seus amigos, não que quisesse esconder, mas que foi algo que começou de repente nas férias e terminou tão de repente quanto começou, mas não por isso ele a amou pouco. Não queria preocupar nenhum deles com o seu sofrimento.  
O inspetor apareceu na frente deles quando estavam bem próximos a suas salas.  
—O que estão fazendo aqui? A aula já começou. — disse colocando um pouco de terror.  
—Desculpa, é que a gente chegou atrasado. — disseram os dois.  
—Então tá. Mas entrem logo em suas salas. — foi embora.  
—Aiba queria te perguntar uma coisa... etto... _olhou para o lado e voltou a olhar para ele — você está gostando do Ohno? — perguntou sério olhando em seus olhos. Aiba ficou um pouco confuso com essa pergunta. Não sabia o que responder, foi tão repentino. Desviou o olhar. Claro que não estava gostando, mas não respondeu. Por que Sho tinha lhe perguntado isso?  
Sho virou e foi para sua sala antes que Aiba pudesse responder. Parecia que não queria ouvir a resposta apesar de ter perguntado.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Aiba passará a manhã inteira pensando no que Sho havia lhe perguntado. E se gostasse, qual era o problema?

Ficou um bom tempo olhando para o Ohno que sentava na sua frente. Avaliando e pensando na pergunta. Mas a resposta sempre era negativa. Se ele realmente gostasse não estaria sofrendo pela ex, nem chorando como no dia anterior. Já a teria esquecido.

Sentados no terraço, lanchando, Ohno da a noticia do novo acontecimento.

—Falando em companheiro de quarto.

—Mas a gente estava falando sobre anime — interrompeu Nino

—. . .

—Continua Ohno — disse Sho.

—Então, o meu companheiro de quarto vai sair de lá. Na verdade ele vai sair do colégio.

Nino abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas Jun falou mais rápido.

—Me deixa ficar com você. — disse desesperado — Eu não quero ficar mais com o meu companheiro de quarto. Ele é muito bagunceiro. Acho que ele não conhece a palavra organização. É um sofrimento pra mim

Todos ficaram olhando o jeito exagerado com que Jun falava. Mas o que mais ficou chocado foi Nino. Que estava com a boca aberta já que ia falar e acabou continuando com ela aberta. Fechou a boca e olhou para o céu, ignorando o escândalo de Jun.

Aiba ficou olhando para o Jun, mas não conseguia encarar Ohno. Por causa da pergunta de Sho. Ficou constrangido, não sabia o que ele estava pensando.

—Não que o meu companheiro de quarto seja uma má pessoa, Yamashita-san é ótimo. Mas ele faz as coisas ao seu jeito. — Jun parou de falar, percebendo que praticamente estava falando sozinho. Avaliou a situação, olhou pra Aiba — Ah gomen~ Aiba-kun você quer dividir o quarto com o Oh-chan?

Sho colocou a mão no seu rosto apoiando o cotovelo na perna, esperando a resposta de Aiba.

O loiro que já estava constrangido sentiu seu sangue subir para o seu rosto e sua bochecha estava ficando quente. Ficou levemente corado. Olhou para o chão, primeiro Sho com a pergunta logo de manhã e agora Jun.

Nino parou de ignorar todos para se meter na conversa, percebendo que Aiba estava constrangido.

—Gente o quarto é do Ohno, ele que tem que decidir com quem vai dividir.

—Matsujun eu posso dividir com você.

—Obrigado Oh-chan.

—Mas o Kusano-san vai sair mesmo? Porque na nossa sala ele não falou nada, né Jun?

—Ele acabou de me falar, encontrei com ele no corredor.

—Hmm.. Mas a gente acabou de entrar no primeiro na e ele já vai sair? — comentou Jun.

—Parece que a família vai se mudar pra fora do país, ou algo assim.

O sinal tocou e Aiba foi o primeiro a levantar, apesar disso foi o ultimo a começar a andar. Os amigos foram andando e ele preferiu ficar um pouco pra trás, Sho percebendo isso foi andando mais devagar até alcançar o amigo.

—Sho-chan sobre o que você me perguntou hoje cedo...

—O que? Eu estava brincando com você Aiba-chan, levou a sério? — disse com um sorriso forçado que Aiba nem percebeu, não queria ter deixado o loiro tão preocupado e sem jeito com sua pergunta. Era só uma duvida que o estava atormentando e nem ele sabia por quê.

— Ah sério?! — Aiba riu passando a mão atrás da cabeça sem graça.

— Claro baka — foi andando mais rápido para alcançar os amigo e Aiba fez o mesmo.

—Oh-chan...agora eu vou pegar minhas coisas para passar o fim de semana em casa, e segunda eu faço a mudança para o seu quarto, pode ser? — Perguntou Jun, enquanto eles saiam do colégio.

—Pode ser, porque agora eu também vou para casa, e não vou ter tempo para te ajudar.

—Tchau... até semana que vem — se despediu Aiba indo para casa.

Chegou em casa abriu a porta da sua casa, foi recebido pela sua mãe que pareceia estar bem melhor.

—Tadaima

—Okaerinasai — disse a mãe sorrindo —Tudo bem? Como foi o seu dia querido?

—Estou bem... normal.. —foi tirando seu sapato — Fico feliz que você está bem mãe...mas não está com febre ainda não, né?! Não fica se forçando.

—Deixa de ser preocupado.

Aiba sorriu, gostava de ver sua mãe bem. Abraçou-a.

—Mãe vou lá tomar banho. Cadê o Yu-chan?

—Ah~ ele ia sair depois do colégio com um amiguinho para comprar uma coisa e daqui a pouco já está aqui.

—Hmm.

Entrou no banheiro e foi tirando logo a roupa. Não agüentava mais, estava precisando de um banho para relaxar.

Depois do banho já estava bem melhor, vestiu seu pijama. Saiu do banheiro enxugando o cabelo.

Escutou a porta abrindo e um ser feliz gritando "Tadaima". Sim, ele tinha chegado.

Foi até a sala pra ver se o jantar já estava pronto.

—Oi onii-san —Aiba olhou para onde vinha essa voz.

—Ah! Massu, tudo bem?

—Aham — Masuda deu um grande sorriso— E com você?

—Masaki-niichan, tudo bem? —Tegoshi apareceu na sala.

Aiba sorriu em resposta. Tegoshi foi puxando o amigo para o quarto.

—A mamãe disse que o jantar vai demorar pra ficar pronto — gritou Yuya enquanto entrava no quarto.

Pronto, o irmão já tinha respondido sua pergunta. Voltou para seu quarto e para seus pensamentos.

Aiba entrou no dormitório depois da aula, andando até seu quarto deu de cara com Matsumoto que atolado tentava levar suas coisas para o quarto do Ohno.

—Matsujun, quer ajuda? —chegou perto do amigo.

—Ah Aiba-chan, eu gostaria.

—Só um minuto que eu vou deixar minhas coisas no quarto e já volto.

Foi correndo e voltou para ajudá-lo. Pegou uma das malas.

—Tem mais alguma coisa, ou são só essas duas malas?

—Tem só mais uma caixa, mas depois a gente pega. — foram andando para o dormitório, que não ficava muito longe. — O Ohno disse que ia me ajudar, mas ele esqueceu que hoje ele estava encarregado da limpeza da sala.

— O Oh-chan é muito distraído, né?

Chegaram no quarto, deixaram as malas.

—Aiba-chan obrigado, pode deixar que a caixa eu posso trazer sozinho.

—Deixa eu te acompanhar, pelo menos você não vai sozinho. O meu companheiro de quarto também não chegou, ele tá lá limpando a sala junto com o Ohno também. Hehe

Buscaram mais a caixa que faltava, Jun colocou-a no quarto. Quando Aiba foi se despedir Jun parou o amigo

— Aiba aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Ahn?

—É que você está tão diferente esses dias, parece tão distante e desanimado. Aconteceu algo? — Masaki ficou olhando para Jun um pouco espantado, não sabia que estava tão na cara assim. Na verdade nem estava, só que Jun era um bom observador, e sempre prestava bastante atenção nos amigos e se preocupava bastante com eles.

—Não foi nada não Jun. Deve ser impressão sua. Estou bem, só semana passada eu estava meio cansado. Agora já estou bem.

—Tem certeza? Porque hoje...

—Tenho sim, não precisa se preocupar. Pode deixar que se tiver alguma coisa eu te falo. — Aiba foi saindo, antes que ele perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

Passando pelo corredor esbarrou no Nino, pediu desculpa e segui seu caminho, sem nem olhar para o amigo.

—Ne Aiba... —chamou o amigo, mas este nem o escutou.

Continuando seu caminho Nino encontrou Matsumoto que ainda estava na porta de seu novo quarto.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Aiba?

—Ele diz que não.

—Como assim?

—Deixa ele, se ele precisar de ajuda ele fala pra gente.

—Enfim, eu o chamei, mas ele nem me ouviu. Queria perguntar pra ele se não queria ir ao parque de diversão esse final de semana. Estava vindo avisar você também. Eu sei que hoje ainda é segunda, mas é melhor eu falar logo se não vocês podem marcar outra coisa. — Jun ficou escutando Ninomiya falar. —Então que tal?

—Por mim tudo bem, já falou com os outros?

—Não, vou falar com o Sho agora. Avisa pro Ohno, tá? Se não ele vai trocar a gente para ir pescar.

Matsumoto riu

—Aviso sim, se bem que ele não vai ficar tão feliz. Porque se ele for, vai ter que passar o fim de semana no dormitório.

—Ah, ele faz esse sacrifício.

—Ok, vou falar com ele.

A semana passou e logo era o dia que eles iam ao parque. Arrumaram-se e foram para frente do dormitório na hora marcada.

Aiba foi o ultimo a chegar ainda arrumando seu cabelo.

—Gomen — se desculpou Masaki —Esperaram muito?

—Aiba relaxa, você só tá 5 minutos atrasado. — disse Jun.

Sorriu, estava feliz que ia sair com os amigos, não faziam isso a um tempo. Estudavam juntos, mas foram poucas as vezes que tiveram a oportunidade de sair.

Adorava a companhia deles, todos estavam muito felizes, isso fazia com que se sentisse melhor, já estava sorrindo naturalmente de novo.

Depois de um passeio de ônibus, lá estavam, no parque de diversões. Ao entrarem, cada um queria ir num brinquedo diferente. Não chegavam a um acordo. Jun queria ir à montanha russa, Sho no bate-bate, Nino na casa mal assobrada, Ohno queria comer e Aiba queria ir à roda gigante.

—Vamos ver no Jan Ken Po quem ganhar decide onde vamos. — Sugeriu Sho.

Todos concordaram.

—Jan Ken Po...

Ficaram um tempo olhando para ver quem tinha ganhado e logo de primeira Aiba ganhou. Sorriu feliz.

—Ganheeei ! —comemorou.

—Então onde vamos? — Perguntou Sho.

—Hmm... roda gigante.

Todos concordaram felizes. Era legal e também dava pra conhecer o parque de cima. O único que não gostou muito da idéia foi Sho, que concordou meio contrariado. Chegando na roda gigante Sho ficou um bom tempo olhando para o alto. Ela era enorme. Deu uns passos para trás pensado em desistir, mas Ninomiya o segurou.

—Onde você vai Sho? — perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

—Etto...

—Não está pensando em desistir, né Sho? —implicou Jun.

—Não, é que...

—Ah, vamos Sho, deixa disso. Vai ser divertido. — o incentivo de Aiba fez com que ele concordasse. Até porque alem de alta pelo menos era dividido em cabines e não era aberto.

Nas cabines só cabiam quatro pessoas. Sho e Jun foram juntos e Nino, Aiba e Ohno foram em outra.

Sho foi o passeio inteiro com a mão grudada no banco não o soltou por nada, nem olhava para fora. Jun foi conversando com ele, mas Sakurai só o respondeu balançando a cabeça.

Na outra cabine os três pareciam se divertir, olhando tudo.

Quando eles estavam no alto, as cabines que eram vizinhas, ficaram uma de frente a outra. Aiba gritou para os amigos e ficou acenando. Jun logo olhou e acenou também. Sho ficou um tempo olhando para o chão da cabine, mas logo olhou para a outra cabine, viu Aiba sorrindo e acenando, teve coragem e tirou a mão do banco e acenou também. Depois disso não ficou mais segurando no banco e conseguiu conversar com Jun, para a surpresa deste.

O próximo que ganhou o jan ken po foi Jun, para a infelicidade de Sho.

Depois da montanha russa, saíram todos tontos e se apoiando nas coisas.

—Hahaha, vamos de novo. — falou Nino.

Sho também tinha se divertido, mas dessa fez preferia ficar em terra firme. Aiba o acompanhou e os dos ficaram num banco perto do brinquedo esperando os outros.

O dia passou rápido, estavam se divertindo muito, já eram quase seis e eles não iam ficar mais muito tempo se não ia ficar tarde para voltar e, como o parque ficava longe decidiram voltar cedo.

—Bom vamos só a mais um brinquedo.

—Dessa vez eu escolho — disse Ninomiya antes que alguém propusesse algo. —Eu chamei vocês e perdi em todos os jan ken po e não pude escolher nenhum brinquedo — reclamou. — Bom, então vamos a casa mal assombrada.

Pegaram seus ingressos, ficaram juntos na porta. Iriam entrar todos juntos.

Logo no começo todos levaram um susto, menos Ohno que andava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Kazunari foi se aproximando de Satoshi, quando estava perto dele a sua atmosfera parece que contagiava Ninomiya e o fazia ficar mais clamo. Jun fez o mesmo. Já Sho e Aiba ficaram gritando e pulando de susto desesperados. Chegaram numa bifurcação e na sorte, escolheram que todos iam pela direita. Mas alguma coisa apareceu e Aiba tomou um susto tão grande que correu pela esquerda.

Ficaram todos parados olhando para o caminho que Masaki tinha ido.

— E agora? —perguntou Ohno.

—Eu posso ir lá buscá-lo. — se candidatou Sho.

—Tá, mas não demora. — concordou Ninomiya.

Sho saiu em busca do amigo.

— Não era melhor o Ohno ter ido, já que ele é o menos medroso? — Perguntou Jun depois que Sakurai já tinha partido.

Aiba parou depois de correr, e percebeu que estava sozinho. Olhou em volta não tinha ninguém. Começou a suar frio. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Sabia que era um brinquedo, mas ele era realmente assustador. Dando mais um passo pra frente alguma coisa passou por cima de sua cabeça, gritou e abaixou rápido ajoelhando no chão.

Sho que não estava longe viu a Masaki se abaixando e foi correndo até ele, se abaixou no seu lado. Antes de falar qualquer coisa Aiba se virou e o abraçou. Foi tão repentino que Sho ficou parado olhando o loiro. Percebeu que Aiba tremia um pouco.

Seu coração começou a bater cada vez mais forte. Ficou com medo que Aiba que estava tão perto percebesse. O que estava sentindo esses dias por Aiba, parecia muito mais forte agora. Queria protegê-lo de qualquer maneira. Puxou Aiba para perto de si e o abraçou. Abraçou bem forte.

—Calma Aiba-chan... eu to aqui com você. —falou baixo, perto do seu ouvido.

—Gomen ne, Sho-chan — colocou a cabeça no ombro do moreno. — É que sozinho, eu senti muito medo.

— Ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho — sorriu de leve. — Você não está mais sozinho. Agora eu estou aqui com você. —Permaneceram abraçados mais um tempo, mas Sho soltou-se do abraço e levantou lentamente ajudando o loiro a levantar. — Agora vamos voltar que os outros estão preocupados — Sho esticou sua mão para Aiba. Deram as mãos e voltaram.

No caminho encontraram os amigos que tinham ido buscar por eles.

— Vocês estavam demorando e nós decidimos vir ver o que tinha acontecido — disse Jun quando se encontraram

—Vocês podiam ter achado a saída e deixado a gente pra trás. — disse Nino.

—Eles não são como você. —comentou Jun

—Eu nunca faria isso.

Saíram do brinquedo juntos. Já estava na hora de voltar.

Na volta, ficaram alegres conversando e implicando com Aiba pelo medo que ele sentira na casa. Os dois não tinham comentado nada de quando Aiba se perdeu. Mas só o fato dele ter saído correndo, já era motivo para ou outros zoarem ele. Masaki brincou também. Todos perceberam que o loiro estava melhor, agindo naturalmente e ficaram muito felizes.

— Waaaa~ Que bom que deu tudo certo. — exclamou Nino

Aiba ficou olhando curioso pra Nino

—O que deu certo?

—Aiba, você tava muito esquisito esses dias. Ai eu pensei que se talvez a gente saísse juntos para nos divertirmos você melhoraria.

Masaki ficou olhando para os amigos. Como assim todos tinham percebido que ele estava mal? Achou que conseguia disfarçar sua tristeza, mas a amizade deles era mais forte que isso. Conseguiram perceber tudo e ainda quiseram fazer algo para animá-lo.

Aiba ficou emocionado e seus olhos encheram de lagrimas.

—Arigatou. — uma lágrima escorreu, passou a mão no rosto. — Hontou ni arigatou. Vocês são muito especiais.

Todos abraçaram o amigo.

_Continua..._


End file.
